Best Christmas Ever
by Phantom 31
Summary: After feeling bad that he got angry at Christine for decorating his lair, Erik decides to put his hatred of Christmas aside and try to give Christine the best Christmas she has ever had.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I don't own any characters**

Best Christmas Ever

It was Christmas Eve and the whole of Paris was covered is soft white blanket of snow. The leaves have turned into thin sheets of sparkling glass and more snowflakes drifted from the dark sky.

Paris's opera house was closed for the holiday. The corridors were adorned with all sorts of decorations of multiple colours. Green and red tinsel was twisted around the staircases and gold tinsel was hung across the ceiling. Each of the boxes had a decoration hanging from them. And a huge Christmas tree was residing centre stage.

Everyone in the entire opera house was pleased with how beautiful the place looked... well almost everyone. There was one person who began stalking the corridors of the theatre, cursing loudly as he beheld all of the decorations.

"Must those fools cover my theatre in rubbish!" he mumbled as he began pulling the tinsel of the walls and stairs. He then silently made his was to each box to remove the, in his mind, stupid excuse for a decoration.

Two hours passed and Erik had gotten rid of every bit of Christmas he could find. He was just about to return to his lair when he spotted the oversized tree. He cursed once again before walking towards the giant indoor plant.

"Trees belong outside" Erik groaned as he took a deep breath and tried to pick it up, but he couldn't.

He took a deeper breath and tried again, but failed again.

"Why must you be so reluctant to comply with my commands" He yelled as he tried one more time and one more time the tree did not shift an inch. Erik, realizing that he could not lift it came up with a new idea.

Taking one more deep breath he pushed with all his might until the tree fell down.

"There" he said as he looked at the tree know lying on its side "not so tough now are you"

Quite pleased with himself, he decided it was time to head home. As he silently crept along the bowls of the opera house he began to hum an eerie tune, one which he, of course, wrote himself.

He rowed himself along the lake until he reached his front door. Just before Erik could open the door, he swore he could hear the faint sound of... singing. Confused, Erik forgot about it and opened the door, only to find his entire lair covered in Christmas decorations all sorts and colours.

Gold tinsel clung onto the walls. Crackers were laid out onto his dining table. A big fluffy Christmas mat was in the middle of the floor. He ventured deeper into his home, open mouthed, to find that not only was there a huge decorated Christmas tree in the corner, but there was a miniature one on his Grand piano.

"What the..." Erik mumbled before he was cut off to the sound of bells. He turned to see Ayesha wearing a elf hat, elf boots and a collar with bells on.

Ayesha ran to Erik, who immediately picked her up and removed the hat and shoes.

"What evil creature has done this to you?"

"Oh, Erik, don't take them off her, she looks so cute"

Erik looked up to see Christine, his Christine, step out from behind the tree and walk up to him.

"Christine, how in the world did you get in here, I locked the doors" He asked, totally confused.

"No silly" she said as she playfully pinched his cheek "You locked the front door, there are other ways of getting here, you showed me, remember"

Slowly Erik remembered, he nodded as he put Ayesha down and she ran away into another room to get away from Christine.

"A... Am I not welcome" Christine asked, her face visible fell, she began to walk to the front door.

Erik turned on his heel and ran in front of her, blocking the door. "No, my dear child, you are always welcome, I promise you"

"But, you're angry; I can see the anger in your eyes"

"I'm not angry at you for being here, I'm angry because what you have done"

I was Christine's turn to look confused.

"What have I done?"

"This" he stated as he gestured to all of the decoration "All of this"

"Don't you like it Erik, I thought that..."

"You know how I feel about Christmas, I don't like it, I don't want it, and I don't need it" He yelled, his anger quickly rising as he began ripping all of the decorations down. "I hate Christmas, it is useless, it's..."

"But..."

"And you Christine" he angrily interrupted as he walked towards her and pointed to her "You should know this by now, and you should not put rubbish in another person's home without their permission, what are you? A stupid, selfish child"

"I only did it to make you happy, Erik, because I wanted to spend it with you so you won't be lonely like last time and all the Christmases before that" Christine began to cry as she ran to her room "I'm so sorry"

She slammed her bedroom door shut.

"She... wanted to make... me... h-happy... I... never... nobody has ever wanted to make me happy, or spend a holiday with me" He said softly as he sat down in amongst of all the decorations that he ruined.

Ayesha came in and jumped up in Erik's lap and nuzzled his chin, the only part of his face that could be seen, except for his thin lips.

He sighed and stroked Ayesha behind the ears

"Don't worry Ayesha, I make Christine happy tomorrow, she's a good girl, doing all of this, just for me... yes, that's it, and I'll give Christine the best Christmas ever, she'll forgive me... I hope she'll forgive me"

Erik took Ayesha off his lap and stood up, before cleaning up everything he had destroyed in his anger, he was going to give Christine the best Christmas she has ever had and maybe she will forgive, or even better... love him.


	2. Chapter 2

Christine awoke to the sound of Erik on his Grand Piano, but instead of his normal angry music, it sounded quite happy. Getting out from beneath the blanket she unlocked her bedroom door. The moment the door unlocked, the music stopped. She ventured outside, only to be shocked of what she saw.

Strings were attached to the walls, holding up musical sheets with snowflakes, snowmen and other Christmas pictures painted on. Hanging from the ceiling were ropes tied into many shapes and painted red and green. Under the tree was a few poorly wrapped Christmas presents with a picture of herself attached to the top of the tree.

"Merry Christmas my dear" Erik happily said as he finished hanging up more strings with painted musical sheets.

"Erik, what is all of this...? I ... What happened?" Christine asked as she beheld the sight.

"It's for you my dear" He walked closer to her and held her hands tightly in his own "Do you like it"

Christine looked up at the masked man in front of her an smiled "Yes Erik, I love it, it's just that, I thought you hated Christmas"

"I do my love, but I know you like it and I wanted you to be happy, like when you wanted me happy... and I'm only happy when you're happy" He said sweetly as he stroked her cheek.

"This is all beautiful Erik, but what happened to all of the other decorations I hung up, I know you destroyed some, but, surly they are not all gone"

Erik let go of Christine and took a deep breath

"I wanted to put up all new ones for you so I threw them away, but when I went up to the opera house to get some more, I just remembered that I also got rid of them as well and so, I had to... well... improvise" He said as he touched a music sheet with a reindeer painted on.

"Thank you Erik, it means a lot"

"I may not know much about Christmas, but I think I did quite well" He said quite proud of himself

"Yes Erik, you did do very well" She giggled.

Christine walked around his home, looking at everything he had done, just for her. She looked up and noticed the picture of herself upon the top of the tree.

"Er... Erik, what's this?"

Erik walked up besides her and looked at the tree as well

"Why, that's you my dear" He stated quite proudly

"Yeah... but what is a picture of me doing up there?"

"Well the tradition is either a star or an angel is set upon the tree, when it comes to singing you are an absolute star and when it comes to you kindness and acceptance of me, you are my angel... do you want me to take it down, if it makes you uncomfortable... I..."

Christine held Erik's hands firmly in her own.

"No Erik, it's fine... that's very sweet of you, but if a picture should be up there it should be one of you as you are my angel"

"Thank you my dear, but I like it the way it is"

Christine walked away from Erik to continue exploring his newly decorated lair. Erik sat himself in his large arm chair and admired how happy his Christine looked. She was happy because of him, and felt that he may still have a chance to win her love. Erik was even started to enjoy Christmas, as long as his angel was happy, he was happy. He knew that nothing could ruin this day.

"Oh my, Erik, what's happened in here?" Nadir Cried as he let himself into Erik's home

"Oh no"


End file.
